Deep Greens and Cherry Blossoms
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: My sisters found some sort of relationships with his brothers, I thought it would have never happened and for some reason it did. Bubbles fell for Brick and Buttercup fell for Boomer, but I never knew what had drawn me to Butch. This is my first one shot but if you like I will make a sequel:) this is Blossom and Butch and is hopefully a good start to a future story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

*yeah this will be my first oneshot so it will be incredibly short LOL meaning a mini story :) *

*a sequel could be arranged if this is liked meaning chapters*

I woke up in the morning feeling him lay next to me. The rhythm of his slow breathing almost lulled me to sleep again. We spent most mornings like this, a peaceful silence that didn't break for a long while. He woke up, his green eyes shining with mischief and adoration towards me. He pushed my long auburn hair from my face and kissed my forehead. "Morning baby..." he yawned pulling my body closer.

He usually snuck in during the night and stayed with me until the morning. I didn't know how this all started but I do remember when it did...

*flashback*

I was walking down the hall in a hurry, not watching where I was heading I crashed into someone causing me to fall and all my books and papers to scatter. I curse under my breath and shake my head. I looked up to see a hand ready to help me up and everything I dropped off the floor.

"I'm sorry!" I say as the person helped me up, that's when I finally saw who it was "Butch!". His laugh was warm and the smile was unexpected, his lip piercing caught the light making the facial quirk more noticeable. "Hey... it's been a long time leader girl" he still smiled, a glimmer of mirth in his eyes coaxing me to smile a bit.

Our rivalry was long gone, but we never really talked after that. They had changed for the better, especially him. He was playful and daring still and the way you could always tell was his eyes. The beautiful forest green was rich and deep. "Yeah it has..." I smiled back and he began walking me to class. I don't know why but we talked the entire time and I actually enjoyed it.

That became a constant thing after that day, then that turned into lunch hangouts, then hanging out outside of school, then it turned into him asking me to a movie and then we just got closer and closer until we started dating.

*end of flashback*

"Morning Butch" I say laying my head on his bare chest. We were in our pajamas but he was so warm he never needed a shirt, even now in the middle of November. The crisp fall leaves brushed against my window sill and made a gentle crinkling sound as the morning sun light shone between them. I never wanted these moments to end but we had to get up for class. School was something else to him, he always got into scuffles with the other boys, but that never seemed to stop me from seeing him.

My sisters found some sort of relationships with his brothers, I thought it would have never happened and for some reason it did. Bubbles fell for Brick and Buttercup fell for Boomer, but I never knew what had drawn me to Butch. It was like his bad boy attitude and my proper and calm personality seemed to fit. It showed the most the most the night we first had sex, when he had taken my virginity.

*flashback*

He had gotten into another fist fight at the skate park, but that was a common occurrence for him. It was the reason why that made the entire situation different. When I heard that shout of what was angering him made me feel something and calm down his anger, he had been protecting me. "How dare you say something like that about her! She is your savior and leader but all you can do is show disrespect!" He went to throw another punch and to his surprise I caught it. When he looked at me was when his fury began to calm. My magenta eyes showed understanding and tenderness.

"Don't do this Butch... not today... because for once he just isn't worth it... even if he is the deepest scum he is still human... just relax and walk away with me" my hand skimmed down his arm softly, causing him to turn and face me. It was like a little bit of fire lit behind his forest green irises, it made them lighter and more attractive than before. We hadn't been an item at this point, but something about now pulled my soul closer.

He began to walk away from the scene with me, putting his clenched hands in the pockets of his leather coat. The walking was silent, this wasn't at school so the walk seemed to last forever. When we walked by a convenience store was when it just escalated. I felt him pull me into an alley and pess me against the wall. His short breathing had become rigid and airy. That's when I saw it, his lips trembled inviting me in.

After months of talking, calling, friendly banter and keeping it safe with each other had become this. He wanted to kiss me and this moment now I had let him do it. The feeling of his piercing brush against my bottom lip made me give in further. I pulled the ring between my teeth and bit at his lower lip. His breath hitched and I felt his warm tongue dance across mine. This kiss was passionate and heavy. It took my mind to another realm of feeling.

I mindlessly wrapped my bare legs around him, feeling my black skirt ride up baring my thighs to him. His hands went from my face and sides to my thighs, gripping them with vigor. The gentle thrum in my veins made me feel so free. That's when I felt him lift my body and take off into the sky. The urgency in his speed said to continue, so I did. I peppered small innocent kisses down his jaw and neck feeling the skin bristle beneath my lips.

I wondered where he was headed and opened my eyes to see his window as he fumbled with opening it. His rushed actions and my calm slow teasing made it more pleasurable to me. The more that happened meant the father I was able to go. My hands worked on their own, taking off his jacket. I now felt his strong arms as they move to remove my cardigan. Grazing my hands on his stomach made him look into my eyes. I took his shirt off and admired what I had never seen.

I let him do the same, he lifted my shirt over my head exposing my full breasts in my white lace bra. This is when he finally spoke to me causing my skin to burn pleasurably. "Never thought I would be able to see the beautiful puff leader in this way... let me see more Blossom" he unclasped my bra and I let it fall to the floor. They way his eyes lit up more and dance across my skin made me feel so much more than before.

I ground my hips into his making him close his eyes and breath shake. I wanted him to go as far with me as he possibly could. He laid me on his matteress taking off the rest of my clothes with his. It all caught up to me when he scanned my fully bare body that seemed to beckon him further. I looked into those eyes again and wanted nothing more than him. He reached across me into his nightstand and grabbed a familiar foil package.

He looked at me as if to ask permission for where this was headed. I touched his arm and nodded, I needed this to happen. In no time he was ready to pass that point of no turning back. I placed my palm on his cheek and grazed my thumb across it. Even as a man his skin was smooth and soft, but it was never cold... it never had been.

What he asked before he had entered me made me feel warmth in my heart. "Will you be mine Blossom?" His hot fingers traced up my sides, it was as if he was mapping out every curve and crevice of my skin. I nodded to him and his eyes closed gently as he captured my lips again. I felt him press into me, it was followed by a short pain. I couldn't help the whine that left my pursed lips.

He became still and brought his hand up to my face, I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized had closed. His lips were parted and his motions were forced back, to be slow and sure. The discomfort had lessened and my eyes showed content. My legs wrapped tighter around him bringing him closer. After what seemed hours he finally started to move bringing out a sharp gasp from me.

It no longer hurt, all I felt was a pleasant burn from where our bodies connected. After minutes of long soft strokes from his rolling hips had he finally speed his motions. I had thrown my head back my soft moans riding on feather like breathes. His moans had almost drown from the constant pleasure filled rush in my body that had slowly began to build.

I had felt it so strongly that it had released into an amazing bubbly feeling. His movements had become more frantic and desperate. Finally after this for first time I was connected with him on such a level it was unbearable. Our breathing had become one as he pressed his forehead against mine. For the final time that night I looked into his eyes, I had found such emotion and longing. We had entered the room as friends and left it as lovers.

*end of flashback*

I looked at him smiling "we gotta get ready for school Butch..." he let out a sigh and pulled me on top of him playfully. "Come on Bloss will you ever take a day off" he smirked nuzzling my neck. We always did this, every morning. "Nope school is important to me Butch and it should be to you" I smirked back and sat on his toned stomach, my red hair cascading around me.

His smile brightened as he put his arms around me and stood up making me laugh "let's go then" he threatened to leave like this. "Butch! I need to get dressed!" I squirm in his hold and notice that smirk as he turned around and dropped me on my bed. "Ahh you butt!" I yelled as my body hit the mattress and bounced for a minute. I get up and playfully huff as I walk to my closet. I entered into it and picked out some clothes, putting them on and smoothing them neatly.

He walked in and reached into the drawer I made specifically for his clothes when he stays the night. Call me nerdy and over organized, but I'd rather my boyfriend smell clean. I sit at in closet vanity and brush my hair. He came up behind me when I was done and ran his hands through it. "You should show Brick how to be a pretty lady, I mean his hair is long enough" he smiled making me giggle.

When I began applying eyeshadow with a large shadow brush is when he floated next to me watching me. "Why do chicks wear that?" He asked as I finished and picked up a fluffy eye crease brush to blend it further. "I do it for me, to look more polished you know?" I picked up some eyeliner and rimmed my eyes. "Dude you look like you are about to poke your eyes I couldn't do that if I wanted to!" He looked away.

I chuckled and started to apply lipstick, pink to be exact. It was my favorite color back than and it still is. When I finished completely we left my closet and grabbed our backpacks. He never forgot about it knowing who his girlfriend is. We get into the kitchen and see the professor. "It's your dad act natural!" He whispered as I grabbed some apples and croissants from the counter.

"I can hear you Butch..." he looked up from his newspaper and eyed him over the black rimmed reading glasses. Butch's eyes went wide as he tried to straighten his face. "You need to start being more subtle when you visit Blossom during the night..." he had a devious and knowing smile. "Morning!" Bubbles giggled walking into the kitchen and grabbing a yogart from the fridge.

Butch let out a subtle cough as he took some food from me and walked with me to the front door. When we got outside is when we saw Buttercup and Boomer trying to sneak through her window. "Hey bro!" Butch yelled making the blue ruff scream and wrap himself around Buttercup "see you at school!". "You asshole!" Buttercup yelled while climbing through her window.

"I know!" Butch smirked picking me up and taking off. As soon as we landed on school property I hopped out of his hold and walked inside. He walked beside me nonchalantly trying to keep that bad boy look. Many at school asked why we were together and he'd just pull me away from every question. He liked to keep our business as our business.

We separated for a minute to go to our lockers and meet at our shared home room. I got there first and sat down, straightening my books and pencils. "Well, well hey Blossy girl... we're is your boy toy? Did you scare him off?" That smug voice beside me was like nails on a chalkboard. It belonged to Kaleb Devo the most obvious man whore around. He got into every girl's pants except for my sisters and I.

"No he's on his way here Kaleb so please just go away" I sigh and keep my gaze at the door. He forced me to look at him and I smacked his hand away "hands off me!" I glare with the intent to hurt. "I just thought I could chat with the most beautiful real red head here, I mean come on it's rare for the carpets to match the drapes... I could always ask your man huh" he grinned in a perverted way making my insides cringe in disgust.

"Well someone wants to die today... and it's not me..." Butch's dangerous threat gave me chills of excitement. I don't know why but it made him a lot more attractive. Kaleb looked up in horror knowing Butch never held back in a fight and broke bones. "Listen man I was just kidding! I swear!" Kaleb backed up and fell over a desk getting the entire class to laugh at him. I couldn't help the chuckles that slipped passed my lips. Teenage boys were so stupid when it came to this, all but the ruffs of course. Butch sat down and we began our day.

Well this has been my life for a good year... I might tell you all the details of it, but for now this is where we leave off. And I Blossom Utonium fell for Butch, the green ruff and my life has never been the same.

The end

*oh no LOL it's done!*


	2. Attention fans

This story is now on its way to becoming a full chapters long story and will be a continuation of this. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
